Hookshot
The Hookshot is an item featured in several games of the Zelda series. In its most common form, it enables Link to fire a hook at a designated pad, pulling him towards it. It can also be fired at an enemy, working as a long range attack weapon, though not being nearly as effective as the Bow and Arrow. In some games, hitting an object, like a pot, can pull Link towards it. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The item made its debut in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, where Link finds the hookshot in the Swamp Palace. While Link shoots it, he is invincible, and cannot be harmed. It is used to stun enemies, but mainly to pull Link across gaps. It hooks onto wooden items such as trees and Treasure Chests. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The hookshot is found in Catfish's Maw, and is used to beat the boss, Slime Eel. When entering the room to fight the mini-boss, (Master Stalfos), he flees, and Link does not receive the hookshot. When leaving, Link finds a note saying he found the "special item" that was there. Link must chase him down (he travels around a few different rooms) to finally beat him and gain the hookshot. Its method of use has not changed since A Link to the Past and is needed in order to learn the Frog's Song of Soul. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time For the first time, the plane is 3D, so when shooting the hookshot, Link can be lifted to higher grounds. It won't hook to all woods, however; mainly on wooden bulls-eyes. It is obtained once Dampe is beaten or nearly matched in a race, and is needed to enter the Forest Temple. For the first time, the hookshot gets an upgrade, known as the Longshot. The Longshot is twice as long as the original hookshot. It is used to get to the boss of the Water Temple, and in order to beat its boss. When Link gets captured by Gerudos, the hookshot is needed in order to get out of their jail. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The hookshot is located in the Pirates' Fortress. The Gerudo are talking with one another, with the hookshot in the room. (Curiously, this is one of the only rooms where the Stone Mask doesn't work.) Link shoots an arrow at the beehive above them to scare them out. He then goes around to claim the hookshot. It is needed to place the Zora egg in the tank. This Hookshot has about the same range as the Ocarina of Time Longshot. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages While Oracle of Ages doesn't actually feature a Hookshot, it features a very similar item, the Switch Hook (and, later, upgraded to the Long Hook). This still gives the ability to travel across gaps, but differs in the fact that, rather than being pulled towards the object, Link switches places with it. This allows for some interesting new puzzles for the game. Link can also switch places with enemies, rather than attacking them. Some enemies are too small to switch places with, so the Switch Hook will just damage them instead. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The hookshot makes another appearance in The Wind Waker. This time, it can hook to many different metal objects. It is used to beat the boss of the Wind Temple, and is needed to get on top of Ganon's Tower. Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee The hookshot is featured in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee as Link's grab attack, and it can also do damage if initiated in the air. He can also hang off certain platform edges using it in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Category:WeaponsCategory:Items es:Zarpa